Legally Blonde Prelude to a Kiss
by ya-fic
Summary: After Elle wins her big case and turns down Warner's proposal, she heads over to Brooke's after court party. There, she meets up with Emmett who is finally ready to tell her how he feels if she doesn't beat him to it .


**PRELUDE TO A KISS**

**by Estee**

**Author's Note: **I've been watching and listening to Legally Blonde the Musical quite a lot lately, and a few ideas for some "deleted scenes" popped into my head. This is probably the last one chronologically in the story, but the first one that I wrote so... I'm sharing it now. Screenplay format is just my usual thing so I apologize to those who prefer prose or would rather see this written like a stageplay. Also, I have no idea how musicals are really supposed to work, but since this is just a fluffy, fun little fic, I figured I'd just do what felt right. It will help if you're fairly familiar with the big songs in the show as all the lyrics go with pre-existing tunes. Also, within dialogue, I just italicized anything that is supposed to be sung.

Feedback is welcome... maybe I can learn a few things for my next attempt. Thank you for reading!

**INT. BROOKE'S HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

The place is fancy and huge. Brooke's after (court) party is  
in full swing. The legal team, the girls of Delta Nu and  
even the judge get in on the fun.

EMMETT chats with ENID.

**ENID**  
So where's Elle?

**EMMETT**  
I think she and Warner--

Enid arches a big eyebrow toward the door.

Enter ELLE, gorgeous as ever in her pink suit.

Enid joins the crowd that forms around her, but Emmett stays  
where he is, watching her from a distance with a tilted head  
and half a grin, a man in love.

Elle smiles politely at all the accolades coming her way,  
but each glance around the room always seems to land on  
Emmett. She slowly makes her way to him.

The crowd disperses around the room.

**ELLE**  
Hi.

**EMMETT**  
Hey.

The moment between them lingers.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Word on the street is Vivienne  
dumped Warner.

**ELLE**  
Word on the street: confirmed.

Elle smiles wide. Emmett nods, looking off.

**EMMETT**  
So... then... I guess today really  
was a good day, huh?

**ELLE**  
Yeah... especially for Vivienne.

Emmett meets her gaze, his smile returning.

Vivienne approaches.

**VIVIENNE**  
Elle, I half-expected to see my  
ring on your finger.

Vivienne holds up her ring-less hand.

**VIVIENNE (CONT'D)**  
But I should have known better.

Elle grins.

**VIVIENNE (CONT'D)**  
And I wanted to reiterate that you  
were amazing today.

**ELLE**  
Thank you, Vivienne. For everything.

Vivienne smiles, gives Emmett a wink then exits.

**EMMETT**  
She's right, you know. You were  
amazing today.

**ELLE**  
Thanks to you.

**EMMETT**  
You're the one who backed the key  
witness into a confession so--

**ELLE**  
I don't just mean today, Emmett.  
Without you, I couldn't have--

He lifts a skeptical brow.

**ELLE**  
Okay, I wouldn't have done it  
without you. Any of it.

**EMMETT**  
Elle...

**ELLE**  
I'm serious.

**EMMETT**  
Yeah, I know ya are...

**ELLE**  
If it weren't for you pushing me,  
encouraging me...I'd still be...  
(singing)  
_Without that chip on my shoulder._

Emmett turns slightly away from Elle. Her lines are directed  
at him, but his are thoughts, asides.

**EMMETT**  
_Maybe I should have told her?_

**ELLE**  
_And with the chance we've been given..._

**EMMETT**  
_But look at her; she's driven as hell._

**ELLE**  
_It'd be crazy to waste it._

**EMMETT**  
_I think it's time I faced it. She  
got a chip on her shoulder, but..._

**ELLE**  
_Guess you never can tell._

**EMMETT**  
_I love little Ms. Woods comma--_

Emmett turns back to Elle.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Elle--

**ELLE**  
Don't ya think it's interesting how  
your priorities--how what you want  
most--can change so completely in  
just a year's time?

**EMMETT**  
Yes... it is... interesting.

He smiles, looking deliberately at Elle.

**ELLE**  
I was wondering. What you said  
earlier... about not letting me get  
away--

**EMMETT**  
Mmm hmm?

**ELLE**  
Did you mean that as a mentor... or  
as colleague... or a friend...  
or... ?

**EMMETT**  
Or D, none of the above.

Elle's smile is coy. Emmett's is smitten.

**ELLE**  
Oh.

For Emmett, the silence is easy, but it's killing Elle. She  
lifts her chin and puts on a sweet, encouraging smile.

**ELLE**  
Oh?

**EMMETT**  
O... kay. Look. Elle, if I'm going  
to say this, I'm going to say it so  
either get ready... or object.

He waits. She shrugs, trying to force away a smile.

**ELLE**  
You may proceed, Mr. Forrest.

He turns his back on her for a brief moment, composing  
himself. When he turns around, his look is intense.

**EMMETT**  
Elle, from the moment I met you,  
your pull has been practically  
planetary.

She scrunches her face, confused.

**EMMETT**  
I mean, there I was traveling along  
my pre-determined course when you  
popped up at Harvard Law and just  
sucked me right into to your orbit.

Emmett takes a few steps toward Elle, putting them just a  
foot apart.

**ELLE**  
That sounds less like a planet and  
more like a black hole.

He looks down at her outfit, then back up.

**EMMETT**  
(soft)  
Yeah, well, I did hear that pink is  
the new black.

**ELLE**  
(excited)  
And now he's speaking fashion.

Elle steps up to him and grabs his collar.

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
You know, Emmett, if I wasn't  
already completely in love with  
you--

Elle closes her mouth, her eyes widening. She keeps hold of  
his collar. Emmett blinks a few times, shaking his head.

**EMMETT**  
I'm sorry, I just hallucinated.  
What did you say?

They stare at each other--Emmett in disbelief, Elle in a  
moment of epiphany. She drops her arms to her sides.

**ELLE**  
I think I said that I'm in love  
with you.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
(popping up from around the room)  
_Oh my God. Omigod, you guys._

**ELLE**  
I think I just realized...

_**GREEK CHORUS**  
Well, duh, Elle; it's no big  
surprise..._

**ELLE**  
I'm in love with you.

**GREEK CHORUS**  
_That if there ever was a perfect  
couple this one qualifie_s...

**ELLE**  
Please, guys!

The Greek chorus, now back in their roles as the sisters of  
Delta Nu look around innocently, but give winks, waves and  
kisses to the audience when Elle turns back to Emmett,  
Emmett swallows, still quiet, still in shock. Elle paces  
around. She's on a roll now:

**ELLE (CONT'D)**  
I mean, a crush, sure. That's a  
given. You're pretty dreamy in your  
own low key way, but...  
(singing)  
_love? Is this the feel of love? I'm  
thinking that it's so... but I know  
that I've never felt this. A warm  
and brilliant bliss. A shining  
inner glow._

**EMMETT**  
Oh, Elle.

**ELLE**  
_And, whoa, I could go on all night,  
but I should let you talk. Is there  
something that I missed?_

**EMMETT**  
I--

**ELLE**  
_I hope I am making the point that  
this is more than just--_

**EMMETT**  
The prelude to a kiss... ?

Elle freezes, a few feet away from him--too far. She nods as  
they drift closer together. They enjoy a long look into each  
other's eyes before... they kiss. It starts out slow and  
uncertain, but quickly intensifies as Elle wraps her arms  
around Emmett's neck.

When Emmett tries to pull back, Elle doesn't let it happen.  
Emmett grins through the kiss, sliding his hands to her  
hips. He pushes her back gently. She blinks.

**ELLE**  
What are you doing?

**EMMETT**  
Telling you that I love you, too.

Elle smiles, smitten and still unwilling to put too much  
space between herself and Emmett.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
But I have. For awhile.

Elle raises her eyebrows.

**EMMETT (CONT'D)**  
Probably since your... "Gloria Steinem"  
costume. Something about those... ears.

**ELLE**  
Emmett...

She blushes and buries her head in one of his shoulders  
while giving him a light whack on the other..

**EMMETT**  
But, hey, don't worry, I was in  
denial up until you called me a butthead.

She picks her head up off his shoulder and puts her nose up  
to his.

**ELLE**  
Move to strike that from the record?

**EMMETT**  
Motion denied. You were right. You always are.

Elle smiles.

**ELLE**  
Just when I'm with you.

**EMMETT**  
Exactly

Emmett pushes a few strands of hair out of Elle's face then  
goes in for another kiss. This time, neither of them have  
any interest in stopping anytime soon.

**FADE TO BLACK.**


End file.
